


Rendezvous

by The_Dark_Becomes_You



Series: Secret Meetings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little angst, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Use, Kind of Canon Compliant, Licking, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo is canon, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and a little drop of angst, but really there is consent, inappropriate use of a force bond, lusting and thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Becomes_You/pseuds/The_Dark_Becomes_You
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey share a Force Bond that allows them to physically interact across space. They definitely don't use it appropriately.Shameless one shot smut.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> I've been thinking about this a lot since seeing "The Last Jedi" - Late night Force Bond visits *wink wink* So I thought I'd get this out of my system. 
> 
> A big thanks to Articianne on Tumblr for beta-ing my trash writing!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy !

 

She awoke to the warm touch of his hand on her back. He always came to her when he had need. But she couldn’t fault him. She had come to him many times for the same reason.

They seldom spoke when they saw each other; she felt no desire to argue, and she knew he felt the same. Neither could pull the other to their side, so they met in the middle.

He pulled her close until her back was flush to his chest and she could feel his arousal against her backside. He slipped one hand up under her shirt to gently palm at her breast. She gasped when he began to roughly knead one and then the other, and his lips trailed burning kisses from her ear to the base of her neck. She could feel his hard length as he ground into her and she wondered how he always appeared so ready.

With one hand, she slid her undergarment down; she had taken to wearing barely anything at night due to the frequency of his visits. She had come to expect the feel of his firm form on top or behind her, and just the thought sent a lustful groan to her lips.

His hand slid between her thighs, deft fingers circling her small bundle of nerves and causing her to whimper his name. His real name.  _Ben_. She wanted him, inside, thrusting,  _now_. The heat of him pressed against her backside, so close to her entrance, was almost enough.  _Almost_.

Already wet, she could almost hear his chuckle as he slid two fingers in and out of her, each stroke sending delicious waves of pleasure through her body.

He growled low in her ear as he continued to glide his fingers in and out of her slick heat. She couldn’t help but moan when his thumb came around to gently press against the apex of her thighs. A shock of electricity shot through her entire body and she squirmed against his fingers, seeking more. He bucked his hips up, to grind his shaft into the cleft of her ass. His breath heavy in her ears, she could hear each little pant and whine.

She rode his fingers, unashamed and so  _so_  close to her release. But then he suddenly stilled his fingers and pulled them out, lifting them up to her lips. Her taste was never quite how she imagined it, salty and sweet at the same time. She wrapped her lips around his fingers and sucked her essence ‘till his fingers were clean. Behind her, he growled, and she felt him use his other hand to position his length at her entrance.

He moaned into her ear as he finally entered her. He always groaned like it was the first time, though he’d had her at least a hundred times since the battle of Crait. She couldn’t deny that it always felt new each and every time. He always found ways to surprise her.

Even though he’d had little to no experience before her, he had learned quickly, but she was sure the bond had helped with that. She loved the feel of him inside her, filling her, completing her.

It was then he murmured something in her ear about tight and wet and the feel of her around his cock. And then he set a punishing pace, heavy thrust after heavy thrust, their bodies making indecent smacking sounds with every roll of his hips. Each and every movement sent her closer and closer to her peak; she arched her hips back to meet his assault with her own while his low growl sent shivers from her spine down to her toes. The fingers that were in her mouth dropped and began circling her mound, giving her cause to whimper. So, so close.

She felt him then, his guttural moan as he emptied himself inside her. She found her release soon after, clenching around him rhythmically as they finished together.

She always wondered if it would feel this good with him truly and physically there. Or if it would feel this good without the bond. Either way, she couldn’t imagine anything better than this. The only thing that might be better was something she didn’t think she would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like or comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> And come say hi on Tumblr! the-dark-becomes-you


End file.
